Драбблы
by PrinceBlya
Summary: миники, меньше тысячи слов за драббл, выкладываться будут тут. Пейринг: Хайне, Бадоу.
1. Chapter 1

Автор: stupid stump

бета: Amaryllis

Рейтинг: R

Персонажи: Бадоу, Хайне

**#1**

Бадоу хороший. У него много хороших качеств. Настолько хороших и настолько много, что хочется выть, ибо их не видно за еще большим количеством отвратительных черт. А еще выть хочется от того, что эти хорошие качества проявляются только тогда, когда надо ему самому.

Бадоу хороший. Но без тормозов - этим свойством природа его обделила.

Хайне добрый. Его доброта не знает границ. Он с большим удовольствием совершит добро, если это только во благо. Ему самому. Ну или хотя бы не во вред.

Хайне – это тормоза Бадоу. Но ни тот, ни другой об этом не знают.

-Ща сдохну, - воодушевленно пообещал рыжий, растекаясь по дивану.

Хайне кинул на него взгляд и снова углубился в чтение. Он уже привык не замечать то, что не интересно и не особо важно на данный момент. Даже если это что-то скулит, вопит, попрошайничает, не моет за собой посуду, курит и отбирает одеяло. Он уже привык к тому, что Бадоу хоть и не живет у него, но ночует каждый день стабильно. У Нейлза нет постоянного места жительства, есть только место для ночевки.

Спустя какое-то время Хайне улавливает обиженное сопение. Ребячество. Но ведь именно на это он и купится.

-Вали подыхать на кровать, – сжалившись, он спихивает рыжего с дивана. Не зря тот отказывал себе в курении целых полчаса.

Не зря. Ведь ради хорошего Бадоу Хайне становится добрым.


	2. 2

Автор: stupid stump

бета: Amaryllis

Рейтинг: R

**#2**

-Бля! Бля! Бля! Блябляблябляблябля! – Не то восторженно, не то со страхом вопил рыжий прямо на ухо Хайне. На ухо - потому что сидел у него на коленях и ни в какую не хотел слезать.

Бадоу было страшно.

Хозяин многострадального уха был уверен, что нормальный человек ни за что не выдержит такой звуковой нагрузки.

-Уйдинах, - хрипел он, пытаясь избавиться от тисков, которые с огромной натяжкой и великим трудом можно было назвать объятиями.

-Ну, Песа, ты пень! Твою мать, если это реально так было – я брошу курить, – Бадоу фактически не слышал слов напарника, полностью поглощенный зомбоящиком. И, хоть было чертовски страшно, интерес пересиливал и заставлял смотреть дальше. Хайне вспомнил последнюю попытку рыжего бросить курить и чертовски обрадовался тому факту, что это всего лишь фильм.

И поздно ночью, когда шибко впечатлительному вдруг вздумалось попить воды, из кухни был слышен истошный вопль вперемешку с матом. Заспанному Раммштайнеру представилась сцена: испуганный насмерть Бадоу забрался на стол с ногами и ошалело заглядывает то под этот самый стол, то на полку возле холодильника.

-Бляяя, ну как тебе не страшно? Это ж пиздец! Чтоб я еще раз решился посмотреть ипонские фильмы ужасов! Да еще и с красоткой Садако, – протянул Нейлз, перекинутый через плечо Раммштайнера и покачивающийся в такт его шагам. Тот во чтобы то ни стало решил, что это рыжее чмо обязательно возместит ему моральный ущерб за такие мучения.

Следующие сутки Бадоу наотрез отказывался вылезать из-под одеяла. Садако и ее длинные черные волосы мерещилась везде.


	3. 3

Автор: stupid stump

бета: Amaryllis

Рейтинг: R

**#3**

Ключевая фраза - Отдай сигаретку, сволочь!

Бадоу ненавидел утро. Почему? Все очень просто.

Утро – это очередная надежда на новую жизнь. Не смотря ни на что, Нейлз любил свою жизнь, и ему нравится то, чем он занимается. Но что-то внутри него самого требует чего-то нового. До зубного скрежета, сверлит прямо под ребрами, долго, упорно. Обливает светлое пятно темной водой, липкой, мутной, вязкой надеждой на то, что завтра все будет иначе. Вот он проснется и поймет, что все было сном.

И когда гадкий червь с клеймом «Надежда» прорывается в ту часть его разума, и начинается эта херня, Бадоу до одурения накуривается в квартире. Падает в кресло, закидывает ноги на подлокотник, с задумчивым видом достает помятую пачку из заднего кармана и прикуривает сигарету.

Первая, затем вторая, третья и далее.

Время летит. Плывет. Течет. Он ничего не замечает. Бессмысленный взгляд направлен куда-то вперед. Курит и думает о чем-то своем. Ну ладно, он сегодня изображает грозную и молчаливую скалу на заднем плане.

А потом вдруг бах! И комната приобретает свои прежние очертания. Накуренная, душная, темная. И тут уже, кажется, что-то не так.

Наполовину скуренная тринадцатая сигарета тлеет уже в руках Хайне. Почти пустая пачка так же перекочевала во внутренний карман альбиноса.

- Отдай сигаретку сволочь! – срывается на крик Нейлз. Хайне прожигает его взглядом, не сулящим ничего хорошего. Обычно Бадоу хочется исчезнуть. Обычно проходит совсем не в таких ситуациях. Желание докурить было выше. Рыжий делает рывок вперед, пытается ухватить сигарету, но кресло кренится, следуя его движениям. И в итоге Бадоу падает прямо на Хайне.

- Блядь! – раздается под рыжим приглушенный голос. Приземляться на пса все равно, что падать на камни - так же больно. Но Бадоу не обращает на него внимания. Он блаженно растекается поперек Раммштайнера и прикрывает глазки. За это бесцеремонное вторжение в свою тихую и унылую депру он был почти благодарен.


	4. 4

Автор: stupid stump

бета: Amaryllis

Рейтинг: R

**#4**

Ключевое слово - Кактус.

Будучи человеком, не пресвященным в такие тонкие дела, Бадоу искренне недоумевал.

Первое: а с хрена ли он вообще тут делает? Этот вопрос был самым интригующим, и все остальные просто отпали в силу много меньшей востребованности на данный момент.

Рыжий с откровенной неприязнью уставился на зеленую игольчатую шнягу, удерживаемую на ладонях вытянутых рук.

Зазвенел дверной колокольчик, возвещающий о новых посетителях. Нейлза этот звук приводил в непонятное состояние сродни паники, если он до этого не курил в течение часа. Обычно нервы Бадоу сдавали уже на пятнадцатой минуте, и он выуживал из кармана помятую пачку.

Но хозяин лавки запрещал ему курить, мол, это отпугнет посетителей. И теперь каждые пятнадцать минут он поглядывал на часы, словно ему это могло заменить естественную потребность в никотине. Тайком, когда он выносил мусор, забегал за угол, выкуривал наскоро сигарету и возвращался, стараясь держаться подальше от хозяина, дабы тот не запалил рыжего. И так уже третий день.

- Убью ту суку, которая это сделала, – обещал Бадоу несчастным растениям, растягивая губы в недоброй ухмылке.

Так вот, уже полтора часа как Бадоу не курил. Почти полтора гребаных часа он материл все живое на земле.

К кассе прошагали два тела. Бадоу нервно дернулся, узнавая Хайне и Михая.

- Убью гада, – взвизгнул рыжий, запуская в белобрысого злосчастным кактусом. Тот увернулся и гадко ухмыльнулся, глядя на бесплотные попытки убийства:

- Ну, ты же сам сказал, что тебе нравятся кактусы.


	5. 5

Автор: stupid stump

бета: Amaryllis

Рейтинг: R

**#5**

Радостный щенячий лай оглашает церковь. Пушистый комок усиленно вылизывает лицо Бадоу, скрючившегося на корточках и в полной прострации уставившегося на щенка.

- Это… что? – наконец смог озвучит свои мысли рыжий. Сигарета выпала из рта, но он даже не замечает этого.

- Ммм… папи, – ответил Падре, улыбаясь во все тридцать два. Бадоу так и хотелось ему врезать, но руки были заняты комком, излучающим счастье и любовь к этому миру.

- Нет, это я понял. Я не понял, зачем оно мне? – насторожился рыжий, хмуро поглядывая на слепого священника-который-отказывается-верить-в-святое.

- Да ладно тебе, Бадоу, приюти на время. Тебе все равно надо свою энергию на что-то тратить.

- Да у меня в жизни не было животных, кроме этого придурка, – привел рыжий свои аргументы, не сочтя нужным уточнять что «этот придурок» – никто иной как Хайне.

- Вооот, видишь, опыт общения с животными уже есть. Ну приюти, тебе его не жалко? Смотри, какой милый.

Б адоу снова уставился на комок шерстки. Глазки щенка поблескивали, язык свешивался на бок, хвостик вертелся туда-сюда, и вообще всем своим видом он показывал насколько рад такому рыжему, такому веснушчатому и всему вот такому необычному в целом.

«Милый, бля. Не то, что некоторые», - всплыла дохлой рыбкой в голове мысль и протухла. Бадоу скривился, поставил щенка на пол и достал сигареты.

- А так как Хайне у нас уехал…

Тут Падре и малышка Нилл стали свидетелями того, как Бадоу в недоумении выпучил глаз, и еще одна сигарета выпала изо рта.

- Что значит уехал? – Сорвался на истеричный визг Нейлз. – Почему я не знаю?! Куда этот долбоеб намылился?

- Уже знаешь, - падре разводит руками, а у рыжего появляется острое желание его придушить\утопить в церковном толчке\ повесить на кресту. Любой вариант казался привлекательным и требовал дальнейших обдумываний. – На задании он, на задании. Скоро вернется, ты только не волнуйся.

Бадоу молча разворачивается. До него дошло, что ничего более слепой священник не расскажет.

Комок шерстки перекатывается по церкви вслед за ним.

_Две недели спустя_

Бадоу разбудил грохот, топот, заглушаемый ковром, снова грохот… на этот раз дверь в его комнату – чуть не слетела с петель. Сюдя по всему этому Хайне был явно в плохом настроении.

- Пееесаатывернуууулся… – радостно проблеял рыжий, даря довольную сонную лыбу. Хмурый взгляд альбиноса устремился на нечто в объятиях Бадоу. Щенок с самого первого дня спал только в его кровати.

- Это… что? – Хайне выглядел сейчас точно так же, как Нейлз в церкви, когда впервые увидел щенка. Отношение же Бадоу к мелкому явно поменялось, когда бедное животное неожиданно стало откликаться на Песу, которого в то время он готов был убить и частенько выражал свое желание вслух.

- Это? – Нейлз явно с удовольствием прижал к себе щенка, почесывая шерстку. – Мое живоооотноееее, правда прелесть? Зовут Песой, жрет все подряд, не привередлив.

- Так вот про какое твое новое увлечение рассказывал мне Падре… - проскрипел Хайне, доставая из-за пояса свой пистолет.

Новое увлечение явно претендовало на его собственность.


	6. 6

Автор: stupid stump

бета: Amaryllis

Рейтинг: R

**#****6**** Бадоу бросает курить, попытка намбер пять.**

Атмосферу, царившую в комнате, можно было охарактеризовать не иначе как напряженную. Михай и Рамштайнер смотрели на рыжего придурка, ожидая очередной бада-бум. Минуты две бада-бум отказывался являться миру. Бадоу пялился в одну точку, обиженно сопя. Это-то и пугало Хайне и Михая – затишье перед бурей. Второй обдумывал планы побега, первый спокойно поглядывал на часы, отсчитывая минуты добровольных безникотиновых мучений рыжего, но украдкой все же прятал в рукав столовый нож.

Бадоу это заметил, усмехнулся во всю пасть и...

- Не бойся ложки, бойся вилки! Один удар – четыре дырки! – издав истерически радостный визг, вонзил вышеупомянутое грозное орудие труда и обороны в ничем неповинную вареную картошку. Хайне обреченно вздохнул, опираясь локтем на стол и подпирая лоб тыльной стороной ладони, всем своим видом отражая безысходность ситуации. Затем переглянулся с Михаем, и они синхронно в один голос произнесли, лениво растягивая слова.

- Не бойся вилки, бойся лома. Один удар – два перелома.

- Михай, будь другом, сгоняй в магазин, - как бы невзначай сказал альбинос.

- Шесть часов, семь минут, – цокнул тот языком, вставая из-за стола. – Рекорд.

- Ни за что больше не разрешай ему бросать курить, это вредно для окружающих.


End file.
